Unanswered Prayers
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: After Marissa died in his arms Ryan left her on the side of the road while he ran to get help. When he comes back her body isn't there. Marissa was found on the side of the road and saved but doesn't know who she is. What happens 5 years later?
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay so I had a really bad day today because I had my Gram's funeral but when I got back home in an attempt to cheer myself up I watched an O.C. Episode and it gave me an idea for a story... Now I loved t he O.C up until it went off air but I hated that they killed Marissa off... I always thought that her and Ryan made a cute couple... I never thought that I would write an O.C fic but here I am... I really have no clue where this story is going other than Marissa is not dead... My muse kind of ran off on its own with this story so I'm just kind of typing it up...

Disclaimer: I don't own O.C.

Ryan couldn't believe that she was gone. He couldn't believe that the girl he has been in love with since he first seen her was gone. He was never one to cry or show much emotion but he couldn't keep the tears at bay. He felt as if his life had just been sucked out of him all because Marissa Cooper the girl who made him fall in love after swearing he wouldn't was dead. He felt as if his life had just ended.

He bent his head and kissed Marissa on the head one last time and gently moved her over to the side of the road and said "I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you Marissa. I love you. I'll be back after I find someone to help."

With those words being spoken Ryan ran his hand gently over Marissa one last time before standing up and then running. He wasn't sure where he was going but all he could think about was finding someone with a phone. He needed someone to help him and to get Marissa to the hospital even though he felt the life drain out of her. He wanted to sink to his knees again and scream to the fates that it wasn't fair or right but he couldn't do that just yet. He had to do this one last thing and then he could give into his pain.

He wasn't sure how long he had been running for but finally he spotted lights. He came to a stop in the middle of the road and started waving his hands wildly in the air. He thanked God when the car slowed down and stopped as he ran to the drivers side of the car.

"I need help." Ryan gasped out. His chest was still on fire from running like he had and he knew that he probably injured himself even more but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting back to Marissa's body.

"What's wrong son?" an older man asked.

Ryan swallowed hard. "My friend and I were in an accident. She died in my arms but I need to call someone to come get her body. My cell phone didn't make it through the accident."

The older man gasped and said "I'm George son. Get in and I'll take you back and call the authorities on our way."

Ryan nodded relieved and jogged around the car and got in the passenger seat. As soon as he sat down on the seat all of his strength drained out of him. His body was in pain from the accident and then the running and his mind was in a fog but he continued to try to stay together because he knew that he couldn't give in just yet. He had to get back to Marissa even if she was dead.

"Where did you leave her son?" George asked.

Ryan opened his eyes and looked that they were at the spot and said "I left her over there on the shoulder."

George nodded and pulled his car over and turned on his flashers as he got out of his car and went around to help the young man out of the passenger seat. After helping him to stand up he opened the console and got out a flashlight and then followed the young man.

Ryan came to a complete stop and gasped when he saw that Marissa's body wasn't there any longer. "Oh my God! Where is she? I left her right here!"

George stepped up beside the young man and shined his flashlight down on the ground and he could see the clear imprint from where someone had been lying there unmoving but he was shocked that the body wasn't there. He looked over at the young man just in time to see him fall to the ground as he blacked out.

UP UP UP UP UP UP

Darren and Belinda Carlisle were heading back to Newport from a long weekend away when Belinda screamed "Oh my GOD Darren pull over!"

Darren looked at his wife in shock but did as she was told but before he could say anything his wife was already out of the car and running. He quickly undid his seat belt and opened his door and ran over to where his wife had come to a stop and had dropped to her knees. As he came up behind her he saw the girl lying on the side of the road and he swore.

"Is she alive Belinda?" Darren asked. He was a doctor and in his life he had seen a lot of difficult cases but there was something about this one that pulled at him more than the others.

Belinda let her Nurse's training kick in as she felt for a pulse before letting out a sigh of relief. "We need to get her to the hospital stat Darren. She has a very faint pulse. I would say since there was this jacket covering her that whoever was with her had thought she was dead and maybe went to get help or something. If we don't move her and get her to the hospital now she very well could die."

Darren nodded and bent down and gently lifted the young woman in his arms and walked back to the car as fast as he could. He gave his wife a slight sad smile as she rushed passed him and opened up the back door before climbing into the back seat and all the way over. He then gently laid the young woman on the back seat with her head resting on his wife's lap. After he shut the door he looked around to make sure there wasn't another hurt person and that was when he spotted the smoke coming from the ravine. He swore and ran over there and saw that the a car looked as if it had exploded. He wanted to go and check and see if anyone else was in the car but he knew that he needed to get the young woman in his back seat to the hospital or she would die.

He rushed back to his car and got in and then did a U turn and headed back the way he came. He knew that Newport had a hospital but he figured a bigger hospital would be better. He sped to the hospital that he worked at and prayed the whole way there that the young woman in the backseat lived. As soon as he pulled up into the ambulance bay he jumped out of his car and ran inside.

"Abby I need you to grab a gurney and the surgeon who is on call tonight. I have an accident victim in my car and she doesn't look good. Her pulse is weak and thready." Darren said.

Abby jumped up and said "Of course Dr. Carlisle. I'll have the surgeon on call paged and I'll grab a couple other nurses and Dr. Hanks."

Darren nodded and turned on his heel and ran back out to his car and pulled the back seat door open. "How is she doing Belinda?"

Belinda had tears in her eyes. "He pulse is even more week and thready and it sounds as if she's having trouble breathing."

Darren swore and looked up as he heard the doors open again and the sound of the running feet. He had never been so happy in his life to see a gurney as he was right then. As soon as his colleague Dr. Bryan Hanks got to his side he gave a slight smile to his wife before gently pulling the young lady towards him and into his arms as gently as he could and then he laid her on the gurney.

"What do we have?" Dr. Hanks asked.

Darren sighed. "I'm not exactly sure Bryan. Belinda saw her lying on the side of the road and yelled at me to stop. When I got over there Belinda said that she was barely alive and her pulse was barely there. I loaded her into the car and noticed smoke coming from somewhere and I rushed over there and saw a car on fire. My best guess would be that she was in some kind of car accident."

Dr. Hanks nodded. "Trauma one people. I want a full blood work up on her as well as X-Rays and a CT Scan."

The Nurse's nodded and helped to rush the gurney back inside and into Trauma one. Soon they had the blood drawn and sent to the lab for testing stat and then they were doing the x-rays and CT scan.

Dr. Hanks frowned as he felt the young woman's stomach and then he looked up at Abby. "Abby, I need for you to get me an Ultra Sound machine stat. I want to check her abdomen for internal bleeding. She has a fractured foot and hand and a couple of broken ribs as well as a punctured lung. I want the surgeon down here STAT. She has a grade three concussion. I just hope she wakes up after the surgery."

Abby nodded and ran off to do as she was told. After calling the surgeon she ran and got the Ultra Sound machine and took it to Trauma one. She wondered what had Dr. Hanks so worried but she knew that she was about to find out. She helped him prep the young woman for the Ultra Sound as Dr. Carlisle and his wife Belinda stood off to the side. As soon as Dr. Hanks had the wand on the young woman's stomach she gasped.

"Is that what I think it is?" Abby blurted out.

Dr. Hanks looked at Abby and then over at his colleague and friend and said "Good thing you two found her Darren. According to this Ultra Sound she's fourteen weeks pregnant. The baby's heartbeat seems to be doing well so that is a good sign. I just hope that the baby will survive the surgery that this young woman needs."

Darren nodded and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder as he heard her crying. He saw the surgeon come in and smiled as he realized that the young woman him and his wife brought in would be taken care of by the best and he was thankful that Dr. Chris Walker was on staff tonight. He listened as Bryan gave Chris the details and let out a sigh of relief that Chris was willing to rush her straight up to surgery. He led Belinda up to the waiting room on the surgical floor because he knew that Belinda wouldn't want to leave without knowing how the young woman faired.

Almost six hours later after being brought into the hospital and rushed into surgery the young woman woke up and blinked her eyes as she looked around and saw two men and one woman she didn't know she whispered "Who are you?"

Belinda gasped and rushed to the bed side of the young woman and she said "Hi, I'm Belinda Carlisle. My husband Darren and I found you. How are you doing honey? Is there anyone I can call for you?"

Marissa frowned and blinked and then started crying. "I don't know. I don't know my name."


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to this story... Glad you guys like it... This chapter jumps five years and is the actual first chapter... The chapter I posted was the prologue... So I hope you all enjoy this...

Disclaimer: I don't own O.C.

_**5 years later**_

Ryan Atwood sat at the grave site of the girl he loved. He still couldn't believe that today was the five year anniversary of the day of her death. For the past five years he has come here every day. He couldn't seem to let her go. His heart felt heavy as he looked at her tombstone. He still couldn't believe that she was gone.

His eyes shut on a wave of pain as he thought about the girl he had loved and lost. If he could go back in time and change everything he would. He still couldn't believe that they had had a mermorial service for her and buried her even without her body. He sighed and opened up his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up and saw Julie Cooper standing there and he gave her a sad smile as she said "I thought I'd find you here. How are you holding up Ryan?"

Ryan shook his head as his eyes filled up with tears. "I'm not holding up Julie. I can't believe she's gone. It feels so wrong that we have a grave for her without her body. Damn it she died too young!"

Julie could feel the pain behind Ryan's words and her heart felt as if it was breaking all over again. "I know that you're still hurting Ryan believe me I know. But do you think Marissa would want you living like this? You're barely getting by day by day. After she died you closed down for months on end and then you went to college and threw yourself into everything. You're the perfect son Ryan and I know that you're doing everything you're doing because you miss Marissa. But it's time to live your life again. You have a beautiful younger sister who loves you and adores you. You're about to be an Uncle again. My youngest daughter looks upon you as an Uncle and a brother. You need to pull yourself together Ryan."

Ryan blinked away the tears and then let the tears fall down his face as he looked at Julie. "I can't let her go. For some reason I feel as if she's still with me. I can't just forget about her Julie. I fell for her the first minute I saw her and no matter how many problems we had I have always loved her and I will always love her. Nobody and I mean nobody will ever take her place in my heart and in my life. Nobody will ever make me feel what I felt for Marissa. I can't move on Julie. I miss her so much that it hurts to breathe."

Julie sighed because she knew that she wasn't going to be able to make Ryan see her point and said "Okay how about we go to the Diner and get something to eat and I can tell you about the newest thing

Renee did this morning."

Ryan nodded because he knew that Julie wouldn't give up so he kissed his fingers and then placed them against Marissa's headstone. "I'll be back later on baby. I love you."

He stood up and then helped Julie up and together they walker to their cars. Little did they know that they were about to get the surprise of their life.

UP UP UP UP UP UP UP

Marissa Beaverhousen looked up at the Diner that she was currently standing in front of with surprise written on her face. She wasn't even sure how she came to be standing here. Hell she wasn't even sure what had brought her to this town. She felt some kind of pull that she just couldn't explain so she packed up hers and her daughter's things and made the move to Newport, California after making sure there was a place for her and her daughter to live.

She looked down at her daughter and said "Well Ryan lets go in and see what they have to eat. Then we'll take a walk on the beach before going back to the house and unpacking. How does that sound honey?"

Ryan looked up at her Mom and said "Can I get some french fries Mommy?"

Marissa chuckled and nodded. "Of course you can Princess."

Ryan squealed making Marissa laugh as she pulled open the door to the Diner. She didn't know why but she found herself holding her breath as she walked into the Diner hand in hand with her daughter. She made her way to a booth and sighed in relief when she found the booth that she was looking for empty. She frowned as she thought about that because she wasn't sure why she was looking for a particular booth but she shook it off as she helped her daughter into the booth before sliding into the booth herself.

She picked up the menu that was on the table and as soon as she saw what was on it she knew what she wanted. "What do you want sweetie?"

Ryan looked at her Mom and said "A burger and fries mommy."

Marissa laughed as she thought about how she should have known that. Anytime they ate somewhere her soon to be five year old daughter always got the same thing. She smiled and bent her head and kissed her daughter's head and then looked back up. As she sat all the way up she heard a gasp and then a crash and she looked around to see where the sound came from.

Her eyes came to rest on an older woman and noticed that the woman was looking at her in shock and then she was shocked when the woman stepped around the waitress that she had bumped in to and came to a stop at her table and said "Marissa?"

Marissa's eyes widened as she took in the blonde woman with a daughter that looked to be about a year or so younger than her own daughter. "Yes, I'm Marissa. Do I know you?"

Kirsten gasped again and abruptly sat down on the open seat in the booth as she pulled Sophie up into the booth beside her. She blinked her eyes as they filled with tears and once she finally got the tears back she looked at the young woman sitting across from her. She couldn't believe that she was sitting in the same booth as Marissa. She couldn't believe that Marissa was alive. She felt as if her heart was going to explode. As she took in Marissa's appearance she noticed the differences and then the confused look in Marissa's eyes and her own eyes widened. She knew then that Marissa wasn't just asking that to be sarcastic. She knew that Marissa was really asking that because she had no clue who she Kirsten was.

"Yes, you know me Marissa but it seems that you don't remember me. It's been five years since I've last seen you. My name is Kirsten Cohen." Kirsten said gently as she took her cell phone out of her purse with shaking hands.

Marissa frowned. "Actually it's not the years. Five years ago I woke up in a hospital and didn't even know my name."

Kirsten couldn't contain her gasp of shock and she said "Do you mind if I call my husband Marissa? And maybe we should go some place else for this talk."

Marissa looked down at her daughter and then back up at the woman and finally nodded. "Actually I think that would be best. I don't want Ryan to overhear everything. She doesn't know that I was in some kind of accident and have what Doctor Hanks, Doctor Carlisle and Doctor Walker all told me after I woke up six hours after the surgery they performed where they not only saved my life but my daughter Ryan's life."

Kirsten's breath caught in her chest as she heard Marissa's daughter's name. She couldn't help but smile a little because she knew that even though she didn't remember her or probably anyone else that something had called to her on naming her daughter Ryan. As she looked over at the little girl she noticed that Ryan looked like both Marissa and her father which she now knew to be Ryan.

She stood up and said "Alright then I'll call my husband to have him meet us at my house while we're on the way. Would you like to ride with me and I'll bring you back to your car later?"

Marissa smiled and nodded as she stood up and said "I'll have to get Ryan's booster seat out of my car but that's fine."

With those words said Marissa with her daughter's hand in her own followed the woman named Kirsten out of the Diner after promising her daughter that they would come back and eat here in a little bit. Little did she know that a minute after Kirsten pulled out of the parking lot the father of her child and the man she couldn't remember but yet somehow never really forgot that she loved pulled into the parking lot and headed into the Diner followed by her Mom. Little did she know that she was going to get her memory back finally after five years.

UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP

Kirsten after pulling out of the parking lot dialed her husband's phone and waited until she heard his voice saying "Hi, Sweetheart are you and Sophie doing alright?"

Kirsten had to bite her lip from blurting everything out and she said "Actually honey can you meet us at home? Summer and Seth are out of town today and I really need you at home as soon as you can get there. Sophie and I are on our way back with a couple guests and I really think you need to be there to help me out when I get there."

Sandy frowned at the strain in his wife's voice but knew better than to ask what was going on over the phone. "I'm on my way now Sweetheart. I'll see you in ten minutes. I love you."

Kirsten smiled a bit and said "I love you too Sandy. I'll see you in ten."

She closed her cell phone and looked over at Marissa. "We're almost at my house sweetie. I'll get Ryan something to eat as soon as we walk in and then her and Sophie can play in the play room."

Marissa looked over at Kirsten and gave her a slight smile and nodded without saying anything. The more time she was spending with Kirsten the more little flashes she was getting with this woman in them along with a dark haired man. She wondered how she knew them but she didn't want to talk about it right now with Ryan in the backseat where she could hear.

As Kirsten pulled into the driveway and came to a stop Marissa gasped as she gazed at the house in front of her and she looked over at Kirsten and said with certainty "I've been here before."

Kirsten looked over at Marissa and slightly smiled. "Yes, you've been here before. Here is Sandy my husband pulling in. When we get inside we'll talk some more."

Marissa nodded and watched as Kirsten got out of the car before she herself got out and then helped her daughter out while Kirsten got Sophie out. She kept her head down while she heard Kirsten greet her husband. She didn't know why but all of a sudden she was very nervous.

"Sweetheart what's wrong? I could tell from your tone of voice that something was up." Sandy said after kissing Kirsten and Sophie.

Kirsten took in a deep breath and grabbed Sandy's hand in hers as she led her way over to where Marissa was standing looking down at the ground and her daughter. "Sandy, I want to introduce you into someone. I'd like you to meet Marissa."

At that Marissa looked up and her eyes widened as she looked at the man standing in front of her. She knew him! She wasn't sure how she knew him but she knew that she did because when she had flashes of people he was always among them.

Sandy gasped and stepped forward slowly with his hand out in front of him "Oh my God Marissa it's you."

Marissa kept a hold of Ryan's hand but threw herself into Sandy's arms as she gasped out "I know you. I don't know how but I know you. Anytime I get little flashes I always see you."

Sandy looked at his wife in concern and then gasped when she said "Marissa doesn't remember anything besides waking up in a hospital five years ago. I think we need to get Sophie and little Ryan inside and then we can talk."

At his wife's words Sandy looked down and gasped as he saw a miniture version of both Marissa and his adopted son Ryan. It was then that the little girl's name registered in his mind and he couldn't help but smile as he thought about the fact that even though Marissa didn't remember him, Kirsten, Ryan, Summer, Seth or Julie but she still named her daughter after her daughter's father. He nodded and smiled and then with his arm still around Marissa's shoulders he led the way to the house and inside it.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: This story is just writing itself... LOL... The last 2 chapters have been longer than I thought they would be... I have no clue whats going to happen in this chapter so we'll find out together... I'm letting my muse do the writing and I'm just the one typing it up... lol... Anything in italics is memories that Marissa is having...

Disclaimer: I don't own O.C.

After making sure her daughter was alright sitting at the table eating Marissa looked at Sandy and Kirsten and said "I think it's time I find out why I feel as if I know you two even though I don't remember you."

Sandy nodded and walked over to Marissa and put his arm around her shoulder and led her to the living room with Kirsten following them. He made sure that Marissa was comfortable before he sat down on the table in front of her with Kirsten sitting beside Marissa.

Kirsten looked at Sandy who nodded at her and then she looked at Marissa. "Five years ago you were in a car accident with our son Ryan. I won't go into details because I'm sure that you need to remember a lot of things on your own. Suffice it to say Ryan felt you die in his arms and he left your body to go and get help so that he could make sure you had a proper burial."

Marissa held her hand up to stop Kirsten and she whispered "Your son's name is Ryan?"

Kirsten smiled and nodded. "I think that is how you came up with your daughter's name. Your daughter looks just like you and Ryan. You two were on and off ever since you two met one another."

Marissa's mouth dropped open and then she grabbed her head as a sharp pain went through it as another memory hit her.

_She was sitting leaning up against a lifeguard tower looking out at the ocean as a boy in a leather jacket came running up the ramp. "Hey you're late."_

_The boy smiled down at her right before he sat down beside her and pulled her to his side. "I'm sorry baby but Seth held me up."_

_She groaned and said "Ryan why didn't you just tell him you had to go?"_

_Ryan laughed and said "I tried that but then he wanted to know why I was in such a hurry. We really need to let him and Summer know that we're back together."_

Marissa cried out as the pain got worse before all of a sudden it went away. "I just had a memory of Ryan I think. Did he ever wear a leather jacket?"

Sandy laughed at that and nodded. "He still has that leather jacket."

Marissa gave a slight smile and then frowned. "Do I or did I know someone named Seth and Summer? In the memory I just had Ryan mentioned both of them."

Kirsten and Sandy exchanged looks before Sandy looked back at Marissa as Kirsten grabbed her hand and he said "Seth is our other son while Summer was your best friend. They will actually be back later. If you want I could call them and have them come back home and call Ryan and have him and Julie come over. Maybe if you saw everyone you would get more memories or fully get your memory back instead of little snippets."

Marissa thought about this for a minute and then finally nodded. "I think that would be a good idea. Why you do that is it okay if I check on the kids? I don't like letting Ryan out of my eyesight for to long at once because she has a tendency to get into things no matter what or whose they are."

Kirsten chuckled at that and said "I'll go with you to check on them. Does Ryan still take naps?"

Marissa looked at her watch and saw that it was actually past Ryan's nap time and she nodded and said "Yes, she does. Actually it's past her nap time."

Kirsten smiled. "Well why don't we go lay them down for a nap while Sandy makes the phone calls and by the time we come back down everyone should be here."

Marissa smiled and nodded. "I think that would be a good idea."

She stood up and followed Kirsten back to the kitchen and after they both cleaned up their respective daughters they took them upstairs to lay them down.

UP UP UP UP UP UP

Sandy sighed and pulled out his phone to make the calls. He decided he would call Ryan first. He smiled even as he shook his head at the thought that his adoptive son was a father and was about to get his life back.

After dialing Ryan's number he waited impatiently for him to answer but soon his son answered with "Atwood."

Sandy chuckled at that and said "Ryan I know that you're probably at the cemetery but I need for you to come to the house please. I need you to come straight here. It's important."

Ryan frowned at the tone his adoptive Dad was using and said "Are you and Mom and Sophie alright Dad?"

Sandy smiled and said "Son, we're fine but I need you home as soon as you can get here. I need to call Julie too and have Seth and Summer come back as well."

Ryan frowned at that. "Julie is with me so you don't have to call her. Can you tell me what's going on Dad? You're starting to scare me."

Sandy sighed but he knew that if he told Ryan over the phone about Marissa that there could be another accident. "I can't tell you what's going on Ryan. Just know that it's nothing bad. Just get you and Julie here as quick as you can."

"Okay we're on our way." Ryan said and then hung up.

UP UP UP UP

Ryan looked over at Julie across the booth they were sitting in. "That was Sandy on the phone. We need to get to the house as quick as we can."

Julie looked at Ryan in concern. "Is Sophie and Kirsten okay?"

Ryan nodded as he stood up. "Sandy said both Kirsten and Sophie are alright. He just said he needed us at the house and he's calling Seth and Summer also."

Julie frowned but stood up. She knew that Sandy wouldn't have requested that her and Ryan get to the house as quick as they could without a very good reason. As she made her way out of the Diner behind Ryan she couldn't help but wonder just what it was that was so important.

UP UP UP UP UP

After hanging up with Ryan, Sandy quickly dialed Summer's phone number and as soon as she answered he said "Summer, I need you and Seth to come back to the house straight away. "

Summer pulled her phone away and looked at it and then put it back to her ear. "Is everything alright Dad?"

Sandy sighed. "I just need you and Seth to come back to the house sweetie. Kirsten, Sophie and I are all alright but I need you and Seth back here as quickly as you can get here."

Summer frowned but said "We'll be there in five then."

She closed her cell phone and looked over at her husband. "Dad needs us back at the house. He said everyone was alright but something is going on. We need to get back there now Cohen!"

Seth looked at his wife of 2 years and nodded and then did a U Turn and headed back the way he came.

UP UP UP UP UP UP

Kirsten and Marissa smiled at how fast their daughters fell asleep before they left the room and went into Kirsten's bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"Are you okay Marissa? I know that this is a lot to take in all at once." Kirsten said. She was worried about the younger woman because she could tell that she was in a lot of pain and trying to hide it.

Marissa sighed and closed her eyes. "You know I always wondered if there was someone out there looking for me. I always wondered if I had people who loved me and cared for me. I don't know what brought me here but I had a pull for Newport so after looking for a house and buying it I decided to move Ryan and I here. I never imagined that I had lived here before. I never imagined that I would meet people who met me. I'm not even sure how I ended up at that Diner today. It was like some outside force was pulling me there and I have no clue why."

Kirsten smiled at that. "It could be because you, Ryan, Seth and Summer always went to the Diner. You may not remember everything yet or much of anything but your subconscious is trying to remind you. It'll all be alright honey. You did and still do have people who love you and care for you. We just didn't search for you because Ryan saw and felt you die in his arms. He felt for a pulse and couldn't find one so he laid you down and went for help but when he returned your body had disappeared."

Marissa sighed and then tensed when she heard two cars pull up. She took in a deep breath and let it out. She didn't know why but all of a sudden her heart started beating harder and faster.

UP UP UP UP

Ryan and Julie got out of Ryan's car as Seth and Summer got out of their car and Seth said "Hey bro do you know why we all got called here?"

Ryan shook his head. "I have no clue. Sandy just called and said he was going to call you, Summer and Julie but since Julie was with me we just came together. We're not going to find out what is going on unless we go inside so lets go see what is up."

Seth nodded and wrapped his arm around Summer and guided her to the front door and then into the house followed by Ryan and Julie. He looked around and saw his Dad in the living room so headed in there.

"What's going on Dad? Summer said it sounded important." Seth said as he looked at his father who hadn't even turned to face them. It was then that he noticed that his Dad was looking at a picture on the fireplace mantle of him, Summer, Ryan and Marissa.

Sandy put the picture back on the mantle and slowly turned to face his sons, daughter in law and one of his good friends. "I'm sorry that I was so cryptic on the phone but I couldn't give more information than I did. I know you're all wanting to know what is going on and believe me when I tell you that you will find out. But I need you to promise me two things first. First thing is when you find out why I called you here that you won't pressure for answers that can't be given right now. And the second thing you need to promise is that you won't yell because there is two kids upstairs who are napping and I don't want them woke up because this conversation can't happen if they wake up. Do I have all of your promises on those two things?"

Seth, Summer, Ryan and Julie all looked at one another and then back at Sandy and said as one "We promise."

Sandy nodded and then walked over to the stairs leaving Julie, Ryan, Seth and Summer to follow him and stop behind him when he came to a stop and called out "Alright Kirsten everyone is here. You can come down now."

Once again Seth, Summer, Ryan and Julie all exchanged looks again and then looked back to the stairs.

UP UP UP UP UP UP UP

Kirsten looked over at Marissa and grabbed her hand in hers and said "Are you ready Marissa? We don't have to go down right away if you're not ready."

Marissa sucked in a deep breath and looked at Kirsten and then finally nodded. "I'm ready. I just hope I can remember who is who. When I saw you at first I didn't recognize you but then I started getting flashes. Yet when I saw Sandy I knew who he was. For the past five years he has appeared in all of the flashes I have been getting. I don't understand why that is."

Kirsten gave Marissa a sad smile and said "It could be because you had looked upon Sandy as a father figure. Well we won't know if you recognize them until we go downstairs. If you need a break or a moment you just look at me and hold up a finger and I'll get everyone to back off of you. Okay?"

Marissa nodded and held onto Kirsten's hand as they exited the bedroom and started down the stairs. She saw Sandy give her an encouraging smile and she gave him a slight smile back before she took in a deep breath and let it out. The next second she was seeing the people behind him as she stepped down one more step.

UP UP UP UP UP

Ryan was looking up the stairs and his breath caught in his chest and then he gasped as he saw the woman walking down the stairs beside Kirsten and he breathed out "Marissa."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the second chapter... I'll warn you this chapter is going to be short because I want everyone to see Ryan's thoughts about seeing Marissa again... Also if I can get at least 10 reviews for this chapter by tonite before I go to bed I'll post the next chapter that's already written... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own O.C.

Ryan couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him. He closed them and counted to ten and then opened them back up and yet Marissa was still standing right there in front of him on the last step. He felt the air whoosh out of his chest as his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. Even with falling to the floor he never once took his eyes off of Marissa. He was afraid that if he would that she would disappear again.

For the last five years he has grieved for the woman in front of him and had felt as if she was still alive and to see that what he had thought and felt was the truth it just knocked the wind out of him. He felt the tears rush to his eyes and he didn't even care. He didn't care who saw him crying. He didn't care that he, Ryan Atwood was actually showing people what it was that he was feeling.

His heart started pounding in his chest as he watched her mouth drop open. He saw all sorts of emotions in her beautiful eyes that he couldn't put a name to because they were coming and going so damn fast. He really didn't care what he was seeing in her eyes at that moment. All he cared about was the fact that she was alive. What he cared about was that the girl he has been in love with since the age of sixteen was really and truly alive and breathing.

He got back up to his feet unsteadily and took a step forward. He wasn't sure about what he should do next but that was taken out of his hands as Marissa jumped off of the step she was on and into his arms. He caught her as she flew into his arms and he wrapped his arms around her. He registered that she was crying and sobbing in his arms and he tightened his hold on her while one hand rubbed up and down her back trying to soothe her. He had so many questions that he wanted to ask but right at this moment he didn't want to talk. All he wanted to do was hold Marissa in his arms and never let her go.

As he stood there holding Marissa his eyes looked up at the woman he considered his Mother and he saw the smile that was on her face and the tears in her eyes. His eyes next went to the man he considered his Father and also saw that he had tears in his eyes. It was at that moment that he, himself started crying again. He let go off all the misery he felt as he held the love of his life in his arms. He never wanted to let go of her again. He just wanted to hold on to her for forever but yet he also knew that eventually he'd have to let her go because he knew that Seth, Summer and Julie would all want the chance to hug her themselves but for right now he wasn't going to let her go. He couldn't let her go because if he did then he'd lose her all over again and that was something that he didn't want to happen.

Today on the day that he had thought he had lost Marissa for forever five years go was the day that he got her back. He couldn't help but wonder where she has been for the last five years and why she had never contacted him or anyone else but he knew that he'd get the answers to those questions once he asked them in a little bit. Right now he just needed to hold onto the girl he fell in love with and them woman that he was still in love with even though he had thought she died. He never wanted to have to take his arms from around her. He never wanted to have to move from this spot because now he had a favorite spot in this house and it was at the base of the steps. He would always remember that at the base of the steps is where he got his life back. He would always remember that it was at the base of the steps that he finally felt complete and whole once more.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: So I decided to add one more short chapter and then if I can get say 8 reviews I'll post the chapter that was originally going to be posted as this chapter... I made the chapter I had ready to post the next chapter because I only thought it right that we see what's going on inside of Marissa's head and why she threw herself at Ryan like she did...

Disclaimer: I don't own O.C.

As Marissa stared into Ryan's eyes everything she had forgotten came back in a flood. Well almost everything. The things that were running through her mind right now was everything that she had went through with Ryan at one time or another. She couldn't believe that just seeing him had brought everything that was forgotten to her back to her.

As soon as she saw him stand up she jumped down the last step and flew into his arms. She sighed in relief when he wrapped his arms around her back. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and she couldn't force them back and she really didn't want to force them back. She was crying for so many reasons and a few of them was because she was sad for all she had lost but she was also crying because she was happy about finally remembering and she was crying because she was back in the arms of the man that she has always loved and who was always in her heart even when she couldn't really remember him.

She felt Ryan start to rub her back and she started sobbing even harder. She couldn't believe that even after all these years that he still loved her. She knew that he still loved her because she had seen the love he felt for her in his eyes when he had dropped to his knees at seeing her. She could also tell that he was crying and she felt bad that she had been the one to make her strong man break down.

After she got her sobbing under control a little she finally pulled her head back and she looked into Ryan's eyes. She saw everything that she was feeling mirrored in his eyes. She saw how much he had missed her these last five years. She saw how much he still loved her even though he had thought she was dead. Most of all she saw the happiness that was in his eyes that she was back.

As she continued to stare into Ryan's eyes everything came back. She remembered Summer and Seth. She remembered her Mother and her sister. She remembered Sandy and Kirsten. She even remembered her Dad. Most of all though as she continued gazing into Ryan's eyes she remembered how much she had loved him. She remembered how safe she always felt with Ryan. She remembered all the times no matter how sad she was that Ryan was able to cheer her up and make her smile. She remembered the first time that they kissed. She remembered the first time the made love. She remembered their first break up. She remembered when they got back together. She remembered everything about her life with him five years ago.

She couldn't stop herself from leaning forward and placing a soft short kiss on his lips before she pulled back and then said the words that she has wanted to say for five long years to a mystery guy that she has tried to remember but never could. "I remember. I remember and I love you Ryan."


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter... I'm sorry that it's been a while since I've updated... I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas...

Disclaimer: I don't own the O.C.

Ryan still couldn't believe that he was holding Marissa in his arms but when he heard her talk he knew that it was true and that it was real. He pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes and saw a million different emotions in them. He couldn't stop himself from leaning in and kissing her tenderly. "God I've missed you Marissa. Where have you been?"

Marissa smiled slightly at Ryan and then looked around and saw everyone looking at her and she turned towards Sandy. "Can we move this into the living room? I'm feeling the need to sit down again or my legs are going to give out."

Sandy chuckled a little and said "Ryan help Marissa into the living room and to the couch. We will all follow you. I really don't think we want her falling."

Ryan nodded and then without saying a word he swept Marissa into his arms and carried her into the living room. Once he was at the couch he sat down but kept Marissa in his arms. He was afraid to let her go. He could also tell that she too was reluctant to let go of him so he kept her on his lap. He couldn't help but lean forward a little and inhale her scent. Even after all these years she still smelled the same to him.

When he saw that everyone was in the living room he looked at Marissa and took in a deep breath and let it out. "Where have you been for these last five years?"

Marissa bit her lip and Kirsten who had sat down on one side of Ryan while Sandy took Ryan's other side put her hand on Marissa's back and said "It's okay Marissa. Nobody here is mad at you."

Marissa nodded and gave Kirsten a slight smile before looking back at Ryan. She felt everyone else's eyes on her but she chose to look at Ryan while she talked. "I didn't have any memories before five years ago. I woke up in a hospital and I couldn't remember anything. After I was healed and I was released I was taken in by a nice couple up until I gave birth to my daughter and then I left when Ryan was about five months old. We moved to L.A but recently for some reason I had been feeling a pull for here so I packed up all of mine and Ryan's things and we moved here. I ran into Kirsten today when Ryan and I went to a Diner and she recognized me. She brought me here and called Sandy and when I saw him I recognized him but wasn't sure how I knew him. When I came down the steps and saw Ryan my memories started returning fast and when I was in his arms I finally remembered everything."

Ryan's thoughts were all over the place but one thing stood out. "You have a daughter?"

Marissa smiled at the thought of her daughter and nodded. "Yes, I have a daughter. Actually Ryan we have a daughter. She looks like you and me both. When she was born I wasn't sure what to name her but as soon as I held her I picked the name Ryan out even though she was a girl. I wasn't sure why but that name kept flashing through my mind. Now I know why I named her Ryan. Even if I couldn't really remember you I remembered you if that makes sense to anyone."

Sandy smiled and said "Yes Marissa that actually does make sense. Just because you couldn't remember us or Ryan as people you remembered the name Ryan."

Marissa nodded and Julie said from where she was sitting "So you remember all of us now?"

Marissa smiled and looked at her Mom and said "Yes Mom I remember all of you now. When I saw all of you I felt as if I knew every single one of you and I wasn't sure why until the memories started flashing through my head. I've missed you so much Mom even though I couldn't and didn't remember you. I always felt as if part of me was missing but now that you're here Mom and everyone else is here I finally feel complete again."

Julie smiled and nodded. She couldn't believe that after five years she finally had her daughter back. She couldn't believe that Ryan was right in the fact that her daughter had been alive all these years.

Summer jumped up from where she was sitting at on Seth's lap and ran over to Marissa and hugged her. "Coop!"

Marissa laughed a little and said "Hey Sum I see you haven't changed much."

Everyone laughed at that and Ryan said "Marissa can I ask where our daughter is?"

Marissa smiled. "She's upstairs sleeping with Sophie. It was time for her nap. I think she will be very happy to find out that she was named after you."

Ryan smiled slightly at that and tightened his hold on Marissa just a bit. He couldn't believe not only did he have Marissa back but he also had a daughter. His heart soared as he thought about that he finally had the girl he has always loved back in his arms. His heart soared as he thought about how with the love that him and Marissa shared that they had created a daughter from there love. He had never felt more complete in his life than he did in this moment. He knew that he would do whatever it took to help Marissa adjust to being back and remembering everything that she had forgotten.

He leaned in and kissed her head and his heart skipped a beat when she smiled so lovingly at him. He couldn't believe that even after five years she felt the same way towards him that he felt towards her.

Just as he was about to say something a little voice was heard saying "Mommy."


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews the previous chapter... This chapter will be short... I want to show Ryan's thoughts on seeing his daughter for the first time... The next chapter is already typed out so I will have it posted later this week if I get enough reviews for this chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own OC...

Ryan looked at the little girl who was standing so uncertainly in the doorway to the living room. His breath caught in his chest as he realized that this little girl was indeed very much his and Marissa's daughter. His heart felt as if it would explode as he took in everything about her. He couldn't believe that him and Marissa had created this little girl together. He couldn't believe just how much the little girl looked like both him and Marissa.

His eyes flicked to Marissa who was looking at him in concern and he gave her a smile. He didn't want her thinking that he was upset that they had a daughter. In all honesty he was ecstatic that they had made a daughter out of their love for one another. His smile grew even bigger when he saw Marissa hold out her arms to their daughter. He couldn't help but chuckled when the little girl came running to Marissa.

He saw the little girl looking at him and he gave her a gentle smile. His smile grew wider when he saw her smile back at him. He was then shocked because before he could even blink the little girl threw her arms around him and hugged him. His eyes widened and he looked at Marissa and saw that she was smiling with tears in her eyes.

He made sure to keep one arm around Marissa but he took his other arm and wrapped it around his daughter. Just saying his daughter made his heart speed up. He couldn't believe that he was a father. He couldn't believe that he finally got all of his wishes. He bent his head and kissed his daughter's head and was rewarded from her by her kissing him on the cheek. It was then that his heart finally felt whole once again. His heart had felt whole when he held Marissa for the first time in five years but now it felt even more whole because he not only has Marissa now but he has a daughter from her as well. If his heart could explode from happiness it would.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter.. Now the chapter I had originally had planned for this chapter is still wrote out but it will be after this chapter.. I decided I wanted to show Julie's thoughts on learning that her daughter was alive... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own O.C.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Julie was in shock as she sat there and stared at her daughter. She couldn't believe that Marissa was actually alive. She had wished for so long that Marissa was alive but as time went by she gave up on that wish. Now here she was sitting across from the daughter she had thought was dead and her eyes wasn't believing what they were seeing.

Even though she had talked to Marissa herself she still couldn't believe that this was real. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of her daughter. She was afraid if she did that Marissa would disappear again. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the little girl that had join Marissa and Ryan and her mouth dropped open. Her eyes took in everything about the little girl who she recalled was named Ryan.

Her eyes teared up as she realized finally that this wasn't a dream. Her heart started beating rapidly in her chest as she looked at Marissa with Ryan and their daughter Ryan. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face when she saw just how much little Ryan looked both like her Mom and her Dad. She knew then that even if she closed her eyes that when she opened them back up that Marissa would still be there. She finally felt as if everything in her life was once again whole.

As she looked at Marissa she made a vow to be a better mother to her oldest daughter. As she looked at her Granddaughter she made a silent vow to never mess up with her like she had messed up with Ryan. As she looked at Ryan she made a vow that she would do anything and everything she could do to help him in coming to terms with everything that he had learned today. Most of all she made a vow to herself that she would never take things for granted again because in the blink of an eye everything could change. Finally she sent up a prayer to God for answering unanswered prayers.


End file.
